


broken

by mrs_ricky_horror



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comic references a lot, Ex-boyfriend!Wade Wilson, F/M, Logan (x-men) has a crush on the reader, Mutant Reader, This probably sucks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_ricky_horror/pseuds/mrs_ricky_horror
Summary: "I'm so scared and there's no one there/To save me from the nightmare that I call myself"The reader has been in hiding for a few years, but when her bestfriend gets framed for a major crime she's forced to come out of hiding to clear his name. However now there's a thing called the Accords that seems to be tearing apart Earth's mightiest heroes. Why do the accords matter to the reader? She is a mutant.Whilst trying to keep Bucky alive and a free man, (Y/n) faces the challenge of avoiding using her powers so she doesn't become a test subject to the government. Along the way feelings and a relationship bloom between her and the infamous playboy, Tony Stark.This starts with Civil War and goes through Endgame (but will reference other marvel things, like the X-Men movies).
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song "Broken" by Anson Seabra. It's a beautiful song and I just fell in love with it and got an idea for a fic and it happened to involve Tony.
> 
> There will be a lot of references to the Marvel comics, and other films and TV shows; I'm also pulling from the different timelines/universes in Marvel to manipulate this fic in my favor lol
> 
> Enjoy ~♡

**Bucharest**

I wiped down the counter of the diner, I was nearing the end of my 12 hour shift and was actually dreading it. I come to work to escape my boring and mundane life but my shift goes by so fast.  
Setting the small towel down I looked over to the far end of the counter at a man with shoulder length dark hair. I grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to him, refilling his cup.  
"Pardon me asking, but are you new 'round here?" I smirked.   
He looked up at me, his blue eyes wide- I could tell he was wary of strangers.  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Just got here in fact."  
I nodded and put the coffee pot back on the warmer and began to refill the napkin dispenser by him.  
"I've been here about a year myself, nice to come across another American." I smiled. "I can speak the language decently, just not fluently; I always mess up at least three words in every sentence."  
He chuckled. "Yet you have a job where you talk to a lot of people everyday."  
I shrugged. "Have to make money somehow."   
"You probably only have to deal with the basics though, you don't really need an extensive vocabulary to work here." He smirked as he raised the coffee cup to his lips.  
"Nope, just really need to know the menu." I chuckled. I held out my hand to him. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm (Y/n) (L/n)."  
He cautiously took my hand and shook it. "Bucky Barnes."  
"Nice to meet you, Bucky." I smiled.  
"So, if you don't mind me asking- what pushed you from America? What made you come here?" He asked tilting his head slightly.  
I shrugged. "Just needed to get away from things. Wasn't really making anything of myself there- but I'm not doing that here either." I chucked. "You?"  
His body tensed at this question, and his eyes focused on his coffee. "I needed to escape something's I've done and I need to remember who I once was. So I figured coming here would be better than being surrounded by everything I needed to get away from."  
I nodded. "So you're basically saying that you're on a journey to find yourself?"  
He chuckle slightly. "To find who I used to be, yeah."  
"Well, I hope you figure it out. I hear plums are good for your memory."   
Bucky smiled and picked up his cup again. "You don't say?"  
I turned as the bell dinged, alerting me that someone walked into the diner. A man in a red tracksuit entered and before I could greet him he just made his way over to another man already seated at a table.  
"So, you just arrived today? Are you staying in a crappy motel or something?" I chuckled. "Wait- no I didn't mean for that to be taken in a weird way!"   
Bucky smiled and shook his head. "I didn't really think of it in a weird way until you said that." He looked up at me. "I actually have an apartment about three blocks over."  
"Your landlord Karkaroff?" I asked crossing my arms.  
"Yeah." He nodded, squinting his eyes a little.  
"Well shit, we might be neighbors then," I smiled.  
"Really?" Bucky asked, and I nodded. "What's your apartment number?"  
"12A."  
"Mines 12B." He smirked. "Well fuck. Hi neighbor." He extended his hand to me and I shook it.  
"Howdy." I laughed. "Just an fyi if your heat doesn't work just give the radiator a swift hit with something blunt."  
"Noted."  
I opened my mouth to make some kind of quip, but was cut off by the sound of a plate breaking. We both looked towards the man from earlier and the person he joined, other than Bucky there were only a few people left in the diner as it was nearing midnight.   
Both of the men at the table were now standing, their faces inches apart and filled with anger. They were sharing an intense conversation and something was said that red tracksuit guy didn't like and he punched the other guy in the jaw.  
The rest of the patrons watched the scene intently. Bucky's fists were clenched on the counter.  
The two men began to throw punches and hurl insults and even broke another plate in the process. I shook my head and walked over to them.  
"(Y/n) I wouldn't-" Bucky said shaking his head, I held up my hand telling him I got it and walked over to the men, the counter separating me from them just in case.  
(I don't know Romanian I'm using a translator so sorry if it's terrible)  
"Băieți, calmați-vă **_(Guys, calm down)._** " I said resting my hands on the counter.  
The man in the opposite red tracksuit pulled out a knife and sneered up at the man. "Ești mort, Ivan **_(you're dead, ivan)._** "  
"Opreşte-te _**(Stop)**_!" I shouted, gaining their attention, I held up my hand slightly, keeping my gaze locked onto the men. "Uite ce vei face: vei părăsi acest restaurant, vei merge două străzi mai departe și te vei certa în fața unui bar unde îi este locul **_(Here's what you're going to do: you are going to leave this restaurant, go two blocks over and have your fight outside of a bar where it belongs)_**."  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
"Ai de gând să ne faci, fetițo **_(are you going to make us, little girl)_**?" Ivan asked.  
"Du-te acum _**(go now)**_." I ordered, I knew my eyes flashed magenta, but I doubt anyone caught it. They both stood a little straighter and walked out the door. I looked at the other customers and smiled kindly. "Totul e în regulă. Întoarce-te la treburile tale **_(Everything is alright. Get back to your business)_**." My eyes flashed once more and they acted like nothing happened as conversations resumed.  
I walked out from behind the counter and cleaned up the mess that the two brutes made, once I was done I walked back over to Bucky; who was staring at me, obviously trying to figure out what just happened.   
"Coffee?" I smiled holding up the pot.  
"What the fuck just happened?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked filling his cup again.   
"How'd you get them out of here?" He asked quietly, leaning in so no one else could hear.  
"I just told them to leave…" I shrugged, he stared at me clearly not believing it. I sighed. "Okay, how about this. My shift ends in fifteen, you wait, we'll walk home together and get to know more about each other."  
Bucky stared back at me, contemplating the offer. He opened his mouth but I stopped him.  
"Because we both have done bad things in the past that we'd rather forget. And I know you won't hold anything against me, and I won't hold anything against you." I gave him a smile then walked away to buss tables before my shift ended.

  
*******

  
Bucky and I walked out of the diner after my shift and made our way to the apartment building.  
"You… you know who I am don't you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.  
I glanced at him and saw that his jaw was clenched. Did I know who he was? Yes.  
"Bucky, I'm not afraid of you." I said putting my hands into my jacket pockets. "I knew who you were when you introduced yourself, but like I said at the diner- I'm not holding anything against you."  
He stopped and shook his head. I stopped as well and looked up at him.  
"(Y/n), I've done horrible things. And even though I was brainwashed into doing it I still did it." Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "I… I'm a monster."  
"And I'm a mutant, what's your point here?" I asked. "Look, you want to put what you've done in your past behind you because it was awful and you weren't in control of your actions." I shifted on my feet. "You want to remember who you really are, and that's all that really matters right now."  
He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows at me. "You don't care that I've killed people?"  
I shook my head. "We've all done things we're not proud of... hell, I've even killed a few people in my lifetime. Just following orders, y'know?"  
"You worked for Hydra?" He asked.  
"Nope. Didn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. either. There are other malicious groups out there," I shrugged. "I'm trying to escape all that and you're trying to escape your past. We can rely on and help each other." I shrugged.   
Bucky stared at me; he was obviously apprehensive about befriending anyone considering what he went through with Hydra and not being in control of his mind for so long.  
I stuck my hand out to him and flashed a smile. "Friends?"  
He smirked and shook my hand. "Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years Later**

Throughout the two years that I've known Bucky Barnes his memory has improved greatly. He's even taken to journaling what he remembers, he tells me things all the time to strengthen his Memory. And while he tells me what he remembers, I in turn show him some of my abilities.   
Bucky didn't really know what a mutant was so I had to explain it to him and he got it pretty quickly. He understood what it was like to be different, seeing as he was experimented on by Hydra and given the super serum like Captain America.   
I locked my apartment door and walked over to Bucky's which was right next door. I knocked three times as was procedure- it was a 'special' knock that Bucky had decided we do so we know who is at the door. I found it a little tedious, but still went along with it because he's my friend.  
He opened the door and smiled. "Buna dimineaţa _**(good morning)**_."  
I smiled back. "Buna dimineaţa."   
Bucky had been helping me out with my Romanian, I speak it a lot better than I used to. Still not fluent like he is, but I don't make as many mistakes as I used to.  
"Ready to go to the market?" He asked as he put his hat on.  
I nodded and we made our way down the stairs. This was kinda a regular thing, we would go to the market every week together mainly so Bucky could get plums; it also became a routine that he walked me to and from work, which I didn't really mind, I liked the company.   
"Do you work today?" Bucky asked as we walked through the crowd.  
I shook my head. "I got the day off because they're training a few new people. I'm actually relieved because I don't think I'd be able to handle the trainees." I chuckled.  
"You could just use your superhuman charm and make them the perfect employee." He joked.  
We laughed as we passed a few of the stands, making our way to the fruit vendor. It was really all we came for.  
As Bucky talked to the vendor I looked around. It was always busy and today was no exception. My phone began to vibrate in my jacket pocket, which was really strange because I never really got phone calls that weren't from work.  
I pulled out the device and looked at the number, I didn't recognize it so I just let it ring. If they deem it important they'll leave a message. I glanced across the street at a vendor at a news stand that was looking in our direction; something seemed off.  
"Bucky…" I said resting my hand on his arm as he thanked the vendor. "We should get outta here."  
"Why?" He asked as we started to walk away.  
I ran a hand through my hair. "It's just… I feel like something's wrong."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Trust me, dude… something's going on and we need to get home." I said, glancing toward the news stand.  
Bucky followed my gaze across the street to the vendor. He glanced at me, then looked back at the vendor who was still watching us. The vender then quickly ran away from his kiosk, we exchanged a look then made our way over to the abandoned kiosk.  
I picked up a newspaper and my eyes widened, as I handed it to Bucky. On the front page there were surveillance-photos of a man with the headline 'Winter Soldier Wanted For Vienna Bombing.'  
I shook my head and looked up at him. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"  
Bucky glanced around tensely. "I don't know, and I don't want to stick around to find out. Come on." He threw the paper down and grabbed a hold of my elbow, leading me through the crowd and back to the apartment building.  
"So you're just going to leave Bucharest?" I asked quietly as we took alleyways to get home.  
"I don't really have a choice. If he recognized me there's no telling whether or not he called someone to come get me." Bucky clenched his jaw. "Honestly, (Y/n) you should leave too."  
"What? Why?" I questioned, stopping in my tracks. Bucky stopped and turned to me.  
"Because he saw you with me and if he did call someone he probably told them about you, meaning-"  
"They might think I'm your accomplice." I finished. "So what's the plan then?"  
"We go our separate ways, that's all I can think of." Bucky shrugged.  
"No." I shook my head.  
"(Y/n) it's for your safety. You're my friend and I can't have you getting hurt because of me." His blue eyes were full of worry and sadness.  
"Well I don't care. I promised I'd help you and I am sticking with that promise. We'll stay low together. Get out of here and go somewhere else, but I'm not leaving you Bucky. We'll be the safest together." I argued.  
He furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine. But the minute we're in any kind of danger we are splitting up because you cannot be hurt because of me."  
I nodded and we continued our rush for home. It was going to be easy to just pack up and leave, I didn't really have that many belongings in my apartment and I always had a bag packed just in case of a situation like this.   
We apprehensively entered the building, keeping our eyes out for anyone following us or if anyone was waiting to ambush us. I went up the stairs before Bucky, my powers kicking in and making me fast and light on my feet.  
I unlocked my door and grabbed my bag before giving my apartment one last look.  
After spending three years here I've grown a little sentimental, naturally. But I knew leaving was for the best. I left and entered Bucky's apartment to see him standing still, watching a man in a dark blue, armored suit with a shield on his arm.  
_Holy shit.. that's Captain America._ I thought. We watched as he looked around the apartment, stupidly not turning around. I knew Bucky had hidden his emergency pack, but he wouldn't be able to get it without Steve noticing.  
I looked toward the door. Something didn't feel right.  
Steve raised his hand to his ear piece. "Understood." He slowly turned around to face Bucky and I. "Do you know me?"  
I could tell he was asking Bucky so I didn't answer.  
"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Bucky nodded slightly; other than the information he gathered there he had also begun to remember more things about Steve from their childhood, but he wasn't going to reminisce about that now.  
I looked back at the door, the energy felt off, we needed to leave now.  
"I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." Steve said, holding his hand up slightly.  
Bucky shook his head. "I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore."  
Steve glanced at me from behind Bucky, his brow furrowed slightly. "Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."  
"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky nodded.   
"Bucky, we gotta go," I whispered. "They're right outside the door."  
Steve shook his head. "This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck."  
"It always ends in a fight." Bucky corrected.  
"You pulled me from the river. Why?" Steve asked.  
Bucky stared at him. "I don't know."  
I shook my head and turned fully toward the door. "Look guys, I don't mean to ruin this sentimental moment but Steve if you truly care about Bucky then we need to leave now or we're all gonna be in trouble."  
Just then a grenade crashed through the window and Bucky kicked it over to Steve, who smothered it with his shield.  
"Schieß die Tür auf ** _(Shoot the door)_**!" I heard someone shout from the other side of the door.   
I sighed, and raised my hands and blasted a magenta energy blast at the door, blowing it off the hinges and flying into the cops on the other side. _God I hope no one saw me do that._  
Bucky pulled me towards him and shielded us with the mattress as cops swung in on wires and people shot through the window. He kicked the table toward the door as cops entered the apartment, and Steve pulled the rug out from under a policeman, sending him flying.   
Bucky slammed another policeman into the wall as I kicked on in the center of his chest sending him backward and into a few other cops.  
"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Steve yelled.  
Bucky slammed Steve down to the ground and punched the floor by his head, his fist going through the floor. "I'm not gonna kill anyone." He grunted as he grabbed his backpack from under the floor and threw it out of the window. The two men got up and Bucky pulled me behind him and Steve as we used his shield to avoid the gunfire. Bucky shoved Steve forward and into a cop, then used his metal hand to repel the bullets.   
"(Y/n), you need to get outta here," bucky grunted as he picked up a large cement block and slammed it into a cop.   
I shook my head. "I'm not leaving ya." I kicked a cop out the door and he tumbled down the stairs, taking a few others down with him. "I'm worried about getting _you_ outta here, not me getting hurt."  
Bucky looked at me with an aggravated look as we both dodged bullets coming from a cop at the door. Bucky punched through the wall beside the door taking the cop out.   
We were out in the hall now, fighting cops left and right. It was getting a bit annoying and I was getting more aggressive by the second; It felt a little good to be fighting though, I felt back in my element after not doing it for three years.  
I looked up as a cop descended through the sky-light on a zip wire; they were seriously going all out here weren't they? Bucky grabbed the cop's gun and slammed him into the wall, as I slammed another cop into the railing of the stairs.   
Bucky picked up the battering ram and bashed a couple of cops with it. I looked down the stairwell and saw more police making their way up to us.   
"Fuck…" I sighed, I stood at the top of the stairs and raised my hands and sent another energy blast into the unsuspecting cops, sending them back down the stairs. Bucky jumped on the zip-line-guy and held his hand out to me, I took it and he swung us down a level.  
One of the cops shouted something about breaking containment, meaning there were more of them around the perimeter looking for Bucky.   
We continued to fight the cops that closed in on us, basically I just kept knocking them into each other trying not to use my powers anymore because well… people don't really treat my kind nicely.  
Steve jumped down to our level as Bucky tossed one of the cops over the railing but Steve caught him, and threw the cop up onto the landing.   
One of the cops grabbed my shoulder and I swiftly elbowed him in the face, grabbed his hand, and flipped him over me so he landed on his back... hard.   
Bucky grabbed my hand as he broke a banister and used it to swing us down another level; I kicked the cop that was standing by the door and sent him back.   
One of the cops on the new level aimed his gun at Bucky and Steve threw his shield, hitting the gun out of the guys hand, but also embedding his shield into the wall.   
I punched another cop in the face and kicked him back.   
"This shit's getting annoying." I growled as I grabbed another one and threw him down the stairs. I blew the hair out of my face. "Bucky, we need to get the fuck outta here."  
Bucky punched a cop and threw his body at the other ones. "Fucking trying to!"  
I grabbed the cop that was coming up behind Bucky and threw him into the wall.   
"Thanks," Bucky exhaled.  
"Don't mention it." I said as I took the helmet off the cop and whipped it at another, a little trail of magenta energy (kinda like Wanda's red one) following it, once it smacked into one of their heads it exploded. Just a small little controlled explosion of energy- not enough to kill, just enough to blow them a few feet away.  
"Never seen you do that one," Bucky said as he looked up at Steve on the other level.  
"Well, it was all I could think of doing at the moment." I shrugged.  
He nodded and motioned to the edge of the stairwell. I nodded and we leapt over the railing and began to fall down a bunch of levels. Bucky caught onto a railing with his metal hand and caught my hand with his flesh one.   
"It's okay, I got you," he said as he pulled us over the railing. We wasted no time when we were over the railing- we ran down a corridor and Bucky kicked down the door leading to a balcony.   
"We're gonna have to jump," he said looking at me.  
I nodded. "I've done this whole thing before. No biggy." I smiled as we ran to the balcony and jumped off.   
We landed on the neighboring building, I rolled into a standing position and Bucky rolled as well, but didn't quite stick it. He pushed himself up and grabbed his bag and we continued to run.  
As we were running I glanced over my shoulder and saw a muscular man in a black super suit behind us. Before I knew it he slammed into Bucky from behind, knocking him down. The man had a full face mask with pointed ears, and when he extended his fingers sharp claws popped out. He attacked Bucky with sweeping kicks and slashes with his claws, Bucky doing his best to fight back but never really seeming to have the upper hand.   
The man kicked Bucky into a wall and swiped his claws next to his face, Bucky narrowly avoided being slashed, as he held up a metal bar to protect himself.  
I shook my head and ran towards the man attacking my friend. I jumped over him and grabbed his arm, taking him with me and flinging him across the roof. I pulled Bucky up and started to pull him to the edge of the roof.  
Steve then leapt down onto the neighboring building, we turned to him as a helicopter came into our line of sight. This was not good.  
Just then the guy in black lunged at Bucky and I, his claws out, but Bucky caught his wrists; and A soldier started to fire a machine gun from the helicopter. But the ammo bounced off the man's armored suit.   
I glanced at Bucky who was trying his best to push the guy back. I furrowed my eyebrows and put a lot of energy into my kick to the man's chest, sending him flying backwards.  
Bucky put his bag on his back, and we ran to the edge, we jumped down a level but the man in black caught up to us, using his claws to slide down the wall. I grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled him over the edge and we fell a few levels before landing in the street, the guy following us and chasing us. Gunfire from the helicopter was tearing up the sidewalk. And it was getting a little troublesome trying to outrun the man but also not get shot. We reached an overpass and jumped down, landing in the street below. We ran through the traffic, now we didn't have to worry about getting shot, but we had to worry about getting hit by a car, great.   
I kept up with Bucky, which I think may have surprised him because he was so fast, but I was fast too thanks to my mutation. Behind us there were a bunch of vehicle's with blue flashing lights and while I knew we'd probably get caught at some point, I was just trying my best to get Bucky out now. We both jumped onto cars as they sped past, and ran along the tops of them, the guy in the black suit hot on our tail.   
"This guy just doesn't fucking stop does he?" I grumbled as we continued forward. We landed on the street and in front of us were a dozen police vehicles. "C'mon!" I yelled as I jumped over the barrier separating the traffic.   
We ran forward and a motorbike sped toward us, Bucky grabbed the handlebar and spun the bike around in mid air, it was very impressive. The rider was thrown off and Bucky and I got onto the bike and sped through the oncoming traffic, cars swerving out of our way.   
I looked behind us and saw the cat guy jumping onto the back of the motorbike, I grabbed him and flipped him over mine and Bucky's head, and Bucky leaned the bike to one side and kicked the guy in the face, kicking him off and straightening the bike.  
Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out something he handed it to me. "Throw this."  
I looked down at it. "A sticky bomb?"  
"Just throw it."  
I threw it and it blew up the roof at the end of the underpass and brought down tons of rubble. My eyes widened, that was going to get us into a lot of trouble.  
Just then we were thrown off of the motorbike; bucky and I rolling and sliding across the pavement with the cat guy. He must have hit the wheel and sent us flying. We pushed ourselves up as Steve pulled the man away from us as Armed police arrived and surrounded us, their guns aimed.   
Bucky and I stood next to Steve, all of us breathing heavily. We had got caught.   
" _Stand down, now._ " A man in a suit of armor Said- it wasn't iron man, it wasn't the right colors.   
Steve put his shield on his back and looked at the man.   
" _Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal._ " The guy said as Police moved in and forced Bucky to his knees. The guy in the cat outfit raised his hands as a cop moved mine and Steve's arms behind our backs.  
I looked down at the ground a frown on my face. We got caught… I promised I'd help Bucky, I'd get him out of here, but… I failed. I couldn't help him.  
The guy in the cat outfit removed his mask, revealing his face. I didn't know who he was so it didn't matter, I just wondered what was going to happen to Bucky.  
"Wie lautet der Befehl ** _(what's the order)_**?" One of the cops asked.   
The fake iron man looked at the now maskless man. " _Your highness._ "   
I looked back at the man. _Highness? This guy's fucking royalty and he's chasing Bucky and I down? What the hell, dude?_  
Bucky was then hauled flat on the ground. His eyes met mine and I could tell he was angry that I was mixed up in all this, but it was too late to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?
> 
> Do you guys want a list/description of all of the readers abilities? Because I can totally put that in here


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the SUV with Steve and his friend Sam and the cat man named T'Challa. I bounced my knee nervously, they were taking us to some top security place, we were apparently criminals. But that wasn't the part I was nervous about, I was nervous that something bad would happen to Bucky, my only friend for the past few years.  
I sat in the back with Sam, Steve in front of us, and T'Challa in front of him.  
"So, you like cats?" Sam asked T'Challa, I looked at him with a small smile and shook my head. We had basically been arrested and he was making jokes, I didn't know the man but if he was like this all the time I think we'd be pretty good friends.  
"Sam." Steve shook his head.  
"What?" Sam asked with furrowed brows. "Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?"  
I pursed my lips and nodded. I wanted to know more about the Catman as well.  
"Your suit… it's Vibranium?" Steve asked.  
T'Challa glanced at Steve over his shoulder. "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you... as both warrior and king... how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"   
I rolled my eyes. "Hey look man, I'm sorry about your father, truly I am; I know how it feels to lose a parent. But Bucky didn't do it."   
The three of them looked at me. This was the first time I'd spoken- they didn't even know my name.  
"The evidence begs to differ." T'Challa said, turning back towards the front.  
I looked at Steve, he had his brows furrowed together, a frown etched onto his face. I leaned back next to Sam, my arms crossed. I bit my lip and leaned forward again.   
"So, Vibranium, is that like Adamantium?"  
T'Challa looked over his shoulder at me. "What?"  
"Adamantium is the strongest terrestrial metal known to man…" I explained. "It's virtually indestructible."  
"Vibranium is a very strong metal from Wakanda, it has the ability to absorb, store, and release large amounts of kinetic energy." T'Challa answered.  
I nodded and pursed my lips. "Adamantium is a more dense material, but I think, given the right circumstances, Adamantium can potentially cut through pure Vibranium."   
T'Challa squinted his eyes subtly before facing the front again.  
"Sorry, was just trying to make conversation," I muttered leaning back again. I glanced toward Steve and saw a slight smirk on his face.  
The convoy went underground and we came out by a light gray bunker. I saw Bucky in a pod being carried away by a forklift; I was probably going to do something stupid like break him out of there.  
We got out of the SUV and I stood next to Steve who glanced at Bucky. I reached up and rested my hand on his shoulder.  
"He'll be fine, Captain. He's strong."  
Steve turned to me. "Who are you exactly?"  
I removed my hand and smiled at him. "(Y/n) (L/n)," I said holding my hand out to him as Sam and T'Challa approached. Steve took my hand in his and shook it. I then introduced myself to Sam and T'Challa as well.  
We all walked towards a blonde woman and a man with gray hair.  
"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asked, I looked at the man in front of us, Anticipating the answer about Bucky.   
"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." The man answered.  
I rolled my eyes, Bucky didn't need a psych evaluation, hell all they had to do was give him a lie detector test.  
"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." The blonde woman answered.  
"What about our lawyer?" Steve asked with a frown.  
"I know a good one, he's blind but is very good at his job." I said with crossed arms. "He's a nice guy though, very smart too." Steve glanced at me then back to Deputy Ross.  
"Lawyer. That's funny." He chuckled. "See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." He said before walking away.  
I looked to some of the guards/workers that were taking our belongings. One of them grabbed my bag and I squinted at him. Theoretically I should be in lockup then, considering that I myself am a weapon.  
"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam said as someone took his wings.  
We followed Deputy Ross down a walkway. I still didn't know exactly where we were, but just being here made me a little antsy.  
"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it?" Ross said as he led us down the hall.  
I scoffed slightly and shook my head. _Honestly I'd probably prefer a cell._  
"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'Challa said looking at him.  
"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." A red headed woman said as she approached Steve, it was Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow as the media called her.   
Steve didn't look at her. "He's alive."  
Natasha's eyes focused on me for a second before she walked ahead of Steve and I. She was probably confused as to who I was and why I was here.  
We got led into another room, it was like multiple conference rooms separated by glass walls. In the center was a brunette man talking on his phone.  
"No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup." He said, shaking his head. He didn't really want to be on this call, that was evident.  
"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Natasha said looking at Steve.   
"No promises," I joked, causing her to look at me with furrowed eyebrows. "O-okay, no joking about that got it." I stammered holding my hands up.  
She gave me a once over then walked away, still trying to figure out who I was. I turned back to the man on the phone as he turned to look at me, Steve and Sam; it was Tony Stark aka Iron Man.   
His brown eyes met my (e/c) ones and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He smirked slightly before continuing on with his conversation.   
"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir." He hung up and set his phone down on the table that Natasha was sitting at.  
"'Consequences'?" Steve repeated, an eyebrow raised.  
"Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted." Tony answered, his eyes looking from Sam, to Steve then to me. "Had to give him something."  
"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked.  
I maintained eye contact with Tony, I don't know why he was staring at me. Maybe he was like Natasha trying to figure out who I was or maybe he was just weird?  
"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too." Natasha said, crossing her arms.  
Sam shook his head and smirked. "That's cold."  
Tony smirked at me before turning to sam. "Warmer than jail."   
"I guess," Sam mumbled.   
We all sat at the table, Steve to my left and Sam to my right, Tony across from Steve and Natasha across from me. The tension was high, but it wasn't because of me. Whatever was going on was causing a riff between the Avengers.   
Natasha decided she had enough of the silence and broke it. "So who's your friend Steve?"  
Steve shook his head. "Oh, she's not my friend, I just met her today."  
Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "So, why is she here then? Why bring a civilian here?"  
"What could she possibly contribute?" Natasha asked.  
Tony glanced her way. "Y'know I was wondering why Ross wanted to prosecute three people, so I don't know maybe she's involved somehow?"  
"Possibly," Natasha said looking me over. "But she seems like she may have just been caught in the crosshairs… got roped in somehow."  
I looked over at Steve, who rolled his eyes. Just then my phone began to ring, I pulled it from my pocket seeing the same unknown number from earlier.   
"Excuse me," I said , pushing my chair back and walking away from the table.  
"Why did they not take her phone? That shouldn't be allowed." I heard Tony say as I walked to the far corner of the room, they all watched my movements.  
I answered the call quietly. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"   
" _(Y/n)?_ " A males voice asked.  
"Who wants to know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't give my number out all that much, just for my job really. I had gotten a new phone when I moved to Bucharest.   
" _Scott. Scott Summers._ "  
My eyes widened. _How did one of the X-Men get my new number? The only person (besides work) who had my new number was..._  
"Did Wade give you this number?" I asked, resting my hand on my hip. The other line was silent. "Scott…" I said with a clenched jaw.  
" _Yes… but he had a perfectly good reason too! There's something important going on that you need to be aware of!_ " Scott explained.   
I laughed lightly and shook my head. "I am going to strangle the life out of him the next time I see him, and then when he comes back to life I'll do it again. I didn't give you guys my number because I didn't want to be a part of whatever you guys are doing nowadays." I glanced toward the table, they were all watching me and that last line caused Steve to sit a little straighter.   
" _(Y/n) the X-men will always welcome you,_ " said the British voice of Charles Xavier. " _But this is very important information for you to know._ "  
I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Lay it on me professor."  
" _(Y/n) I need you to be careful about using your ability from now on_." He said.  
"I've always been, but… if you have to specifically ask me this must be serious." I turned my back to the table. Natasha was a trained spy, she could probably read lips and can probably read my body language like a book.  
" _The government is putting in place something called The Sokovia Accords, it is a set of legal documents designed to regulate the activities of enhanced individuals._ " Professor X explained.  
"Oh that's great, just one step closer in making being a mutant illegal; can't wait for the witch hunt to begin." I sighed.  
" _That's why you need to lay low, kid,_ " another voice said, of course I was on speaker with the entirety of the X-Men.  
I smirked slightly. "Aw, you worried about me Wolvie?"   
" _You know I always worry about you... because you're a dumbass_." Logan grumbled.  
"So what's gonna happen if I'm not careful?" I whispered. I knew I shouldn't be on the phone longer because they'll start to get suspicious.   
" _Well, you'll have to out yourself to the government basically, wear a tracking bracelet at all times, um… and submit to testing and such to determine your threat level, but that's really only if you sign._ " Scott answered   
"Like hell I'm doin' that," I scoffed.  
" _Well, if you don't sign you can't use your ability at all because if you get caught you'll be detained indefinitely without trial_." He sighed. " _Just lay low and don't use them. And if you do you have to be very diligent about it_."  
I rubbed the back of my neck. "Mm… yeah, about that…"  
" _(Y/n) what the hell did you do?_ " Logan growled.   
I took a deep breath. "Well… I'm currently being detained, in… Germany, I believe. My friend is the suspect of the bombing in Vienna, he's being framed though… and I was just trying to help him escape, but we got caught."  
The other line was silent, but I figured Logan was going to go berserk at any moment.   
" _Did anyone see you use your mutation?_ " Professor X asked.  
I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. If so they haven't really hinted about it. I haven't been handed the papers or put in a cell." I explained.   
" _Well, that's good. Just continue to lay low, and we can try to get you out of there. Maybe get you a lawyer_." Scott said.  
"I have my own lawyer. Murdock remember?" I said turning back to the Avengers. "Look, I'll do what you said but I can't stay on the phone any longer. Thanks for getting in touch with me."  
" _Be careful (Y/n),_ " Logan said. " _If I have to go to Germany and drag you back here I fucking will._ "  
I smiled. "Language." I saw Tony give a small smirk to Steve, which smiled and shook his head. "Goodbye."   
" _(Y/n)_ ," professor x said right when I was about to end the call. " _If you ever need us, just say so_."  
"Can do Professor," I nodded before hanging up. I sat back down at the table and set my phone in front of me, and held my hand out to Tony. "(Y/n) (L/n)."  
He took my hand in his and shook it gently. "Tony Stark, but I'm sure you knew that."  
"After you announced you were Iron Man back in 2008 then all the files were released from S.H.I.E.L.D. a few years ago, who could not know you?" I smirked, he held onto my hand and smiled widely, at this point he had stopped shaking it and was literally just holding onto it.  
Steve cleared his throat and Tony's eyes flicked in his direction. He let go of my hand and rolled his eyes.   
I turned to Natasha and gave her a small nod. "Miss Romanoff."  
"Call me Natasha, I'm not really one for formalities."  
"As you wish," I said sitting up straighter. "So, you're wondering why I'm here." I folded my hands in front of me. "I am Barnes' neighbor, and his closest friend for the past two years."  
"So you're an innocent here? Why do they want to prosecute you?" Tony asked.  
I chuckled. "I fought the cops with him, and apparently the king of Wakanda as well, didn't really know about that until it was too late…" I chuckled. "You won't believe me but he's innocent."  
Tony rolled his eyes and stood up. "We have him on camera doing it, so unless you were with him that day and have proof, you're right no one's going to believe you." He then left the room, Natasha following behind him.  
I slumped back in my chair. "He always that rude?"  
"Believe it or not, that was him being civil." Steve said with a frown.   
We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Sam left, and Steve followed him. I stayed sitting at the table because I didn't know where we were nor did I know anyone here so might as well stay put.  
My phone vibrated and I saw it was a message from the number Scott had called me from. It was a pdf file of the accords, how they got it I don't know. I looked through it reading all the explanations and the consequences of signing and not signing. Turns out technology counted as well, so Tony's iron man suit and Sam's wings.  
I rested my head in my hands. These accords were not good for mutant kind; we'll be feared and discriminated against, more than we are now. Not to mention the ones who are mutants due to experimentation… This has to be what's causing awkward tension between the Avengers, they're all enhanced in a way and Natasha and Hawkeye no doubt have to sign just so they can be with the team.   
"Jesus," I muttered as I ran my hands through my hair.   
"No, just Tony," a voice said entering the room. I looked to the door to see Tony walking in carrying two cups. "I brought you some tea, I was going to bring coffee but I didn't know how you liked it- but come to think of it I don't know how you like your tea or even if you like tea." He sat across from me and handed me the cup as he continued to ramble. "It has two sugars, I thought I'd play it safe and give it a little sweetness but not too much. I'm rambling aren't I?"  
"Is that what you were doing? I thought you just liked hearing yourself talk," I smirked. "Thank you for the tea."  
"No problem, I figured it was the least I could do considering you're stuck here and the only person you know is in a cell." Tony shrugged and lifted his cup to his lips.   
I looked down at the cup, a small smile on my lips.  
"I'm not going to poison you, y'know," Tony set his cup down.  
I chuckled. "Never said you were." I lifted the cup to my lips and took a drink, giving Tony a smile when I set the cup down.   
"So," he said drumming his fingers on the table. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier."  
I raised my eyebrows. _Tony Stark apologizing? Strange._  
"Not for what I said, but how I said it."  
I scoffed and crossed my arms.  
"No seriously. What I said was the truth, we have him on tape. But I apologize for being so rude when I said it." He explained.  
I shook my head and leaned forward, resting my arms on the table. "I get it, you have a lot going on right now. Me saying he's innocent doesn't matter when you have video evidence, even if it's someone framing him."  
Tony smirked slightly. "Yeah, I have a lot going on right now… but can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did." I smiled.  
Tony chuckled. "Gorgeous and a smartass, where have you been my whole life?"  
"Is that your question?" I leaned forward.   
Tony smirked. "No. I was going to ask you how you took down all those cops and even managed to land a few hits on T'Challa."  
My smile twitched and my heart started to race. _Did he know about my powers? Did they all know and they were just trying to figure out a decent way to approach me about the accords?_ I pushed aside my worry to answer his question.   
"I'm skilled in hand-to-hand combat, been training for years."  
Tony nodded. "Former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"  
I shook my head.  
"Hydra?"  
I shook my head again.  
"Some kind of fight club?" He asked.   
I licked my lips and smiled. "Nothing like that. It was more of a self defense thing. Getting beat up as a teenager isn't fun and no adult would help, so I had to take matters into my own hands."  
"Really?" He asked, looking me over, trying to assess if I was telling the truth.  
I nodded. "From age thirteen to eighteen I was beat up by my peers."   
It was true, I was the target of bullying because I was different, not because of my mutation because I didn't even know about that until I was fifteen; but because I was always the quiet kid who got their work done on time. I didn't meet Charles Xavier until I was eighteen and by that time I was skilled at fighting I just needed a lot of work with my powers, and thankfully he helped me with that.  
Tony nodded. "I know what that's like, I've been there. Kids fucking suck."  
I nodded. "Adults are ten times worse."  
"What did you do for work in Bucharest?"   
"Why the interest in my job? Were you sent in here to get intel?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"No, just curious about you is all… they don't really care that you're here. They don't even know for sure that you helped fight the cops. T'Challa doesn't care that you landed hits on him, I think he's a little embarrassed by getting beat up by a girl." He chuckled. "I just want to know more about you."  
I looked into his eyes, he seemed sincere enough. "In Bucharest I was a waitress at the diner three blocks from my apartment."  
"When did you move there?"   
"I really feel like I'm being interrogated here," I said shaking my head.  
"How 'bout this… I ask you a question and you can ask me one. That way we'll both learn more about each other." Tony shrugged.   
"So like speed dating but we're not on a timer?" I smirked.  
"Sure. Then eventually, when this is over we can go on an actual date." He smiled. "So do you wanna go first or answer my question?"  
"I moved to Bucharest three years ago, knew Bucky for two." I said before taking a sip of my tea. "So tell me, Mr. Stark, if your suit is Gold Titanium alloy then why are you called Iron Man?"  
"Please, call me Tony," he smiled. "And I didn't do that, the media did. I think they thought the suit was iron, and it just sounds better in headlines."  
"I think it has something to do with the phrase for a man of great strength and toughness, the iron man." I added. "But you basically have your own theme song by Black Sabbath."  
Tony nodded. "That I do. So, what'd you do before moving to Bucharest?"  
I looked down at the table. "I'll be honest here-"  
"Greatly appreciated. A great foundation for a healthy relationship is honesty." Tony chuckled.  
"Quite the flirt, Tony." I laughed. "But um, before I moved to Bucharest I was a mercenary-for-hire."  
Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really?"  
I nodded. "Yep, started when I was nineteen. The pay was decent and I got to put assholes in their place."  
"Did you ever kill anyone?" He asked.  
"You only get one question, Tony." I shook my head. "So… you don't have the arc reactor anymore?"  
"How'd you figure that out?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.   
I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the fact that there isn't a glowing blue circle in your chest."  
Tony looked down at his chest. "Ah."  
I watched him closely, his demeanor changed after that, I reached forward and rested my hand on his. "You basically answered the question, Tony, you don't have to tell me why-"  
"Back in 2008, I got shrapnel in my chest, as you probably know," he explained, I nodded. "The arc reactor supplied energy to an electromagnet which prevented the embedded shrapnel from reaching my heart; it also powered my suit and basically kept me alive."  
I nodded. That was kinda basic information that S.H.I.E.L.D. had in their file, plus everyone who knew Tony Stark knew it.   
"I had an operation to remove the shrapnel from my chest and while I did that I also removed the arc reactor completely." He looked up at me, and smiled softly. "Now I have miniature arc reactors powering my suit." He moved his hand and took mine in his, much like earlier when he was holding my hand after our handshake.  
I nodded and looked down at the table, the mood felt a little different now and it was my fault.   
"So, why'd you move to Bucharest? You seem young, so I'm going to say college student studying abroad?" He smiled leaning forward, trying to uplift the mood.  
"I moved to Bucharest because I had to get away for a bit, I had a lot of shit going on being a mercenary and all." I chuckled lightly. "So, Tony, how much can the suit lift?" I asked. "I can imagine it's quite a lot."  
"Oh yeah!" Tony smiled widely. "When fully powered, it can lift up to 100 tons. And that doesn’t even take into account the Hulkbuster suit- my god this one's awesome, the sole purpose of it is to deal with the Hulk, so it can lift up to 175 tons."  
I smiled at him. He really enjoyed inventing and talking about his work; and even though I just met him, seeing how happy he was made me happy, even if he thought my best friend was guilty of a crime he didn't commit.   
"I guess it's my turn now… hmm lets see." He tapped his finger against his chin in thought. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'd ask you but the media practically covers every aspect of your life." It wasn't a lie, the media basically always labeled Pepper Potts as his girlfriend any chance they could get. "So instead I'll ask if you ever thought of making a car that transforms into a suit?"  
Tony chuckled. "All the questions about Iron Man, either you're a fan or you're someone trying to replicate my tech."  
I shrugged with a smile. "You're my favorite Avenger, what can I say?"   
"To answer your question, I honestly think I've thought of everything when it comes to my suits. I actually have a prototype of a suit that can transform into a _flying_ car." He explained.   
"Essentially making Iron Man a transformer. That crossover basically writes itself." I chuckled.   
"I suppose so," he laughed. "And I don't have a girlfriend," he said a bit quietly.   
I raised my eyebrows. _That was a shock, especially since the media hadn't said anything about it; but I mean they didn't say anything about Vienna on the internet, had to find out in a newspaper. You'd think TMZ would want to report on the love like of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark_.   
"I'm sorry," I muttered. Breakups are hard, especially if you really love the person.  
"It's nobody's fault." Tony dismissed it. "It's just… A few years ago, I almost lost her. I was so distraught that I trashed all my suits. Then, the Avengers had to mop up HYDRA… and then Ultron happened- also my fault." he sighed. "And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her, but I can't just stop being Iron Man."  
I nodded. "I can get that… in a way. Although I'm not a part of a big team like yours, nor do I do the things you do… what I mean is I understand having to choose between saving people or being with someone you care about."   
He nodded. "Speaking from a mercenary's perspective?"  
I smirked. "Yeah… something like that."  
My time as a mercenary I was involved with someone, but I got into some heat and had to break it off and get out of the business to save my ass and his; it was a pretty shitty out to the relationship but he understood and we're still friends. But I always think about how I quit helping people just to keep him safe.  
Tony nodded and squeezed my hand. "In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, my Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and my Mom always made it work."   
"It's your turn to ask a question Tony," I said softly.   
"Okay… I'm gonna go back to an earlier question. Being a mercenary you killed people, right?" His brown eyes stared into my (e/c) ones.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I mean, sometimes. I just really did what I was hired to do."   
Tony raised his eyebrow. "So, if someone hired you to kill someone, you'd do it?"  
"It was either their life or mine." I shrugged. "But if it makes you feel better the blood on my hands is all from Hydra agents."   
His brows furrowed slightly and removed my hand from his. "So you were basically a hit woman? A paid murderer?"  
I shook my head. "I didn't take many of the jobs where I had to kill people, most of mine were jobs where I just intimidated people. Like stalkers or people who owed debts. I only took the life of four Hydra agents, that's it."  
"That doesn't really make it better, you still _killed_ people." He argued.   
I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why would you ask? You most likely knew the answer, Tony."  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "Just thought that the whole mercenary thing was a joke." He ran a hand through his hair.  
"Okay, let me ask you something," I folded my arms across my chest. "Did you sign the Accords?"  
"How do you know about them?"  
"Answer my question first."  
He sighed. "I did."  
"I know about them from a friend. Here's another question- why did you sign them?" I asked.  
Tony shook his head. "See I knew there was something about you- you have to be ex S.H.I.E.L.D. or something."  
"Tony, why did you sign?" I asked more gently this time.   
"Oh, I signed because all of my attempts to save people have been failing and I've seen what happens when I'm not being supervised, so I thought that by signing these it might do a lot more than me or the Avengers could." He yelled.  
I clenched my jaw but tried to speak as calmly as I could. "It's not the government's place to dictate when heroes can help. If anything this is going to cause more harm than good. What about the people who don't sign, the other enhanced?" I glanced behind him and saw Steve enter the room. "You think that the Avengers are the only people out there who have any kind of unworldly powers? This is just going to end badly for everyone because you know that the government is going to avoid asking for help as much as they can."  
"You don't know that." He rolled his eyes.  
I scoffed. "Do you not remember 2012? The whole thing with New York? The government tried to nuke the city while the Avengers were dealing with the problem. The government does not care about its civilians when it comes to intense and other worldly threats!"  
Steve stood behind Tony leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.   
"Look, Tony… I get why you signed, you want to protect the world and you think by letting the government call you in when they really need you is the best way." I said softly. "But this is just going to cause problems."  
"How so?" He challenged.   
"Think of it this way: this gets out to the public, they agree and want every enhanced to out themselves, but the government can't force that to happen. So this could cause Enhanced to become hated, feared and despised collectively by humanity for no other reason than that they are different." I explained. "And I will fight to the death to make sure that doesn't happen. This isn't the right thing to do. You should be fighting this."  
Tony looked down at the table with his jaw clenched.  
I glanced toward Steve and gave him a small nod before standing up from the table. "You know that this isn't right, and I hate to say it… but maybe you're just afraid to fight this. But Sometimes, doing the right thing is messy, and if you wanna fight for what's right, sometimes you have to fight dirty." I walked away from the table and out of the room, I didn't really know where I was going but I figured I'd try and find Sam, he seemed chill enough to hang out with.   
I just hoped Tony would think over what I said, I can agree with him signing to save people- but he didn't know about us mutants… he didn't know how badly this would affect all of us who aren't public with our abilities yet. 


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into another room and saw Sam with the blonde woman from earlier. I stayed near the door while they finished their conversation.   
She handed Sam a piece of paper. "The receipt for your gear."  
Sam looked down at it. "'Bird costume?' Come on."   
She walked towards the door and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I didn't write it." She gave me a smile before walking out the door.  
I walked toward Sam, he looked down at the paper she gave him then up at me.  
"Bird costume. Can you believe that?" He chuckled.   
I shrugged. "I would have just labeled it 'wings' but whatever."  
"Better than bird costume, that's just demeaning." He smiled, putting the paper in his pocket.  
Just then Steve walked in. "Hey Sam, can I talk to (Y/n) alone for a bit?"  
Sam looked from me to Steve. "Yeah, sure." He nodded. "I'll just go get a coffee or something." He left the room and Steve walked over to the table motioning for me to sit.  
"Are you going to interview me like Tony did?" I chuckled sitting down. "Because you can just get all your answers from him."  
Steve shook his head. "I only have a few questions and I'm pretty sure Tony didn't ask them."  
I nodded. "Go ahead, Captain, I'll answer to the best of my abilities."  
He smiled slightly. "So, I caught the tail end of your talk with Tony… I specifically wanted to ask about when you said that the Avengers weren't the only ones with powers, are there other enhanced out there?"  
"Well I'm sure you can figure that out, I mean Hydra's been doing experiments for years." I said resting my arms on the table.  
Steve nodded. "Why are you so willing to help them? Why fight against the Accords for them?"  
I stood up and walked around the table, Steve watching my every move. I sat in the chair next to him and leaned in closer.  
"I'm only going to tell you this because you seem to not agree with the accords, and because Bucky trusts you," I whispered. "And if Bucky trusts you then that means I trust you."  
He nodded.   
I leaned closer to him. "The reason I'm fighting for the enhanced is because all of my friends are enhanced. Although we use the term mutant, because we were born that way, not enhanced by science or something else."  
Steve looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "' _We?_ ' You're an en- a mutant?" He whispered.   
I looked into his blue eyes, Steve seemed to have his head in the right place when it came to the accords, and I felt like I could sway him into believing about Bucky's innocence.   
"Yep," I whispered.   
Steve nodded. "I kinda guessed from when you shot the door off at Bucky's apartment." He smiled. "I thought maybe you had some kind of tech but, I guess it was all you?"  
"It was an energy blast, to be honest I didn't think you saw that." I muttered.   
"And the call you got was someone telling you about the accords?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah, it was a few of my friends telling me to be careful."  
"So when you were saying how the accords was going to cause enhanced and mutants to be ostracized and hated, you were referring not only to your friends but yourself… and that's why you were so upset." Steve said looking down at the table.   
"Exactly, though Tony doesn't know that. But if he did he'd probably want me to sign, but I just can't do that." I leaned back from him. "So, Captain, what're we going to do?"  
Steve raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "About the accords?"  
"Of course."  
"We're going to fight for what's right. Even if we have to fight dirty." He held out his hand to me. "You with me?"  
I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Hell yeah."

  
*******

  
I sat at the table with Steve as Sharon, the blonde woman from earlier, handed Steve a blurry photo of the man who bombed the congress in Vienna. I looked over his shoulder then up at Sharon.  
Steve looked at her and set the photo down. "Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?"  
"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon shrugged, her arms crossed.  
"Right." Steve nodded. "It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding."  
I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at the photo. "Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." I shook my head. "Start a witch hunt."  
Sharon furrower her eyebrows at Steve and I. "You're saying someone framed him to find him?"  
"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam said, shaking his head.  
I smirked. "Ya didn't look hard enough." Sam shot me a glare then looked back at Steve.  
"We didn't bomb the UN." Steve looked at Sam. "That turns a lot of heads."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him." Sharon looked at me.  
"No, but it guarantees that _you_ would." I looked up at the screen, the evaluator was in there with Bucky. "This all seems a little too sus if you ask me."  
Steve frowned and looked at the screen. "Yeah."  
I glanced to the office next to the one we were in, I looked through the clear walls and saw Tony standing with Natasha, watching Bucky as well.   
I don't know why, but I felt something for the suave Tony Stark. Even if our last conversation ended up with me being pissed off. But I was rightfully mad, the accords weren't good for my kind.  
Tony turned and caught me staring at him; he smirked lightly and turned back around. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I looked down at the table.   
Just then the lights in the UN bunker went out. I stood up from my seat and looked around, the lights here just wouldn't go out there had to have been a source.  
I looked to Sharon. "Tell me where his cell is."  
"Sub-level 5, east wing." She said, and with that Steve, Sam and I left the office to get Bucky. We ran through the halls, emergency lights flashing red.   
"The fucking evaluator, right under our goddamn noses the entire time!" I growled. "Leave it to the fucking government to hire someone crooked."  
Steve looked at me as I kept up pace with him. "Mutation?" He asked.   
I gave him a smirk as we continued to run to Bucky. When we arrived outside the chamber he was being held in the Red emergency lights were flashing all around. I looked around and saw many agents slumped on the floor. All out cold.  
"Bucky…. What'd he make you do?" I whispered walking further into the room.  
"Help me. Help."   
Steve and I walked closer to the chamber, inside the evaluator was slumped inside it.  
Steve grabbed him. "Get up." He shoved him against the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
"To see an empire fall." He smirked.   
Just then someone swung at Sam, it was Bucky. His fist smashed through the wall as Sam ducked, causing Bucky to grab him by the jaw and throw him at the open pod. I ran forward to stop Bucky, but he grabbed me and threw me to the wall, I hit it and let a grunt escape my mouth as my head hit the floor.   
"Fucking hell, Buck," I groaned pushing myself up onto my elbows as Steve started to fight with Bucky. I looked on, but my vision was slightly blurred due to my head hitting the concrete floor so hard. I watched Bucky punch through the elevator door, Steve blocked the next one but the power from Bucky's fist sent Steve tumbling into the darkened elevator shaft.  
"Fuck," I stood up as Bucky left and the Evaluator went over to the elevator shaft. I made my way over to him, stumbling slightly, I had an energy blast already charged up.  
A man came over the PA. "Der Ostflügel ist kompromittiert. Ich wiederhole: Der Ostflügel ist kompromittiert. **_(The east wing is compromised. I repeat: the east wing is compromised)._** "  
The evaluator then bolted as Sam rose to his feet. I sent the energy blast towards him, but he got out of the room just in time. I didn't really care that Sam saw that, plus camera feeds are down right now.  
"Sam, go after him. I got Bucky." I said as we ran out of the room, him chasing after the evaluator, me trying to find Bucky.  
I ran through the halls seeing guards knocked out. "Well, at least I know I'm heading in the right direction." I pushed myself to faster, I made it to the ground floor and saw Bucky making his way over to two guards. "Bucky!" I yelled.  
He knocked the guards out and turned towards me, his face was stoic, void of any emotion. He stood still, his hands balled into fists.  
I raised my chin in mock bravery and took a step forward. From my peripheral vision I saw Tony behind a pillar looking at me with a confused face. I didn't care if Tony saw, hell I didn't really care if Ross and everyone else saw, I needed to do something to help.  
"Bucky," I held up my left hand. "Stop." My right hand slowly reached into my back pocket, the only thing I had on me was my phone, but it had to do I guess. I focused on charging it with enough energy that the blast would send him back some feet, hopefully with enough impact he gets knocked out.   
He started to make his way towards me, quickly closing the gap. I threw the phone in his direction, the magenta wisps of energy flying with it. I waited until it was in close enough range and then made it explode. He went flying back and hit a few tables, but he seemed unaffected.   
He stood up and picked up a table, flinging it in my direction. I sent an energy blast through it, breaking it to pieces. But Bucky caught me off guard and also threw a chair, it connected with me and I flew back quite a bit because of the force, landing into some tables.  
"Goddamn man," I sighed, pushing away the broken pieces of wood.   
I watched as Tony peered around the pillar and zapped Bucky with some kind of stun-burst through an Iron Man glove just as he was about to shoot a guard. He then rushed the super soldier, firing again. Bucky ducked the blast then traded blows with Tony, firing the gun.  
Tony looked at him with wide eyes, the Iron Man glove was over the barrel, blocking the bullet. He smiled and pulled the barrel loose and hit Bucky with it, which was unfazed and returned the blow, causing Tony to go backward and into a table.   
He made eye contact with me, his eyes full of worry. Whether that be worry that I'm hurt or worry that because I have powers that I'd hurt him, I don't know. I have experienced both looks a countless number of times.   
_You hurt?_ He mouthed.   
The corner of my lips twitched. So he cares?   
I shook my head. _You?_ I mouthed.  
He nodded slightly, I could feel that he was in a little bit of pain, nothing major though.  
I pushed myself up as Bucky slammed Natasha onto a table, gripping her throat. I walked forward and saw Sharon also on the ground laying on top of a broken table.  
"Jesus, Bucky," I said as I walked towards Bucky, "what'd the tables ever do to you?"  
T'Challa came out of nowhere and kicked Bucky off of Natasha and the two of them began to fight.   
Tony grabbed my ankle as I passed him. "(Y/n), stand down you could get hurt."  
I smirked down at him. "I've fought worse, Tony." I bent down and grabbed one of the broken table legs by him. "You just stay down, okay? Don't need your handsome face getting anymore banged up than it already is." I winked and stood up walking towards Bucky as he flipped T'Challa over him and onto the cement.  
I gripped the table leg in my hand tightly, I would prefer to have my bo staff but right now I had to improvise. I swung with all my might while still not trying to kill him. The hit landed to the center of his back sending him flying into a wall.   
I looked down at the wooden leg in my hand and watched it splinter and break apart. "Piece of shit," I growled, throwing it to the side. I looked back to Bucky as he charged at me and started to throw punches, I dodged them and threw a few myself but he easily avoided my strikes.  
I kicked him back but he charged again, grabbing me by my throat. I rested my hands on the one holding my neck, trying to pry his metal hand off me.   
"C'mon Bucky…. Snap outta it." I grunted. He started to squeeze my throat, cutting off my air. I focused as I struggled to catch my breath, but sent a small energy shock up his arm causing the mechanics of it to spaz a bit and drop me. Bucky hurried up the stairs, T'Challa following after him.  
I raised my hand to my neck and coughed. "If you're gonna get rough with me at least tell me the safe word first," I groaned pushing myself up. I couldn't let T'Challa hurt Bucky, especially when he's not in control of his mind right now. I stood up and saw Natasha over by Tony, both of them seemed to be okay, but staying out of the fight for some reason, Sharon was still down though; then I remembered that Bucky was being framed for killing T'Challa's father.  
"(Y/n)!" Tony called as I walked over to the steps as T'Challa was thrown down them. I climbed the stairs as fast as I could, thankful for my reinforced stamina. I knew that I should have kept up with training.  
I got up to the helipad as Bucky marched up to the helicopter, he yanked the lock off the door and got into the seat. I ran forward as Steve rushed outside, sprinting toward the helicopter. Bucky started to take off and Steve jumped forward and grabbed the land gear and pulled it back to the roof.  
I watched on as Bucky tried to take the helicopter higher, it dragged Steve to the edge, he grabbed the railing with his free hand. He grit his teeth and pulled the helicopter closer, it was very impressive to watch. Just then the nose of the helicopter slammed into the edge of the helipad. The rotor-blades struck the cement of the helipad and became smashed to pieces.   
I took this chance to run over to Steve, ducking around the tail of the helicopter as it swung around. I made it to Steve just as Bucky's arm smashed through the glass and grabbed Steve's throat with a growl.  
"Steve!" I yelled as I ran over and tried to grab Bucky's hand away from the Blondes throat.   
The helicopter started to drift over the edge as Steve and I both had a grip on Bucky's arm as we tried to stop him. The tail broke off and fell into the river below As Bucky kept a strong hold of Steve as the whole vehicle dropped and slammed into the river, taking all three of us with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when it says that the reader could feel Tony's pain- she's an empath it's one of her mutant abilities


	5. Chapter 5

_Cold._  
_That's all I could feel right now. Well, that and the water filling my lungs but I couldn't do anything about that because I'm pretty sure I was knocked out._  
_Fuck. If I die, Logan is gonna kill me. But after all I've done maybe it's for the best. I've done a lot of shit in my life, and a decent amount of it was wrong._  
_God… I'm such a fuck up. A lost cause. I'm just a bad person, even when I think I'm doing the right thing I end up causing trouble. I get no redemption arc._  
_But, if I died now it wouldn't be so bad though. I always knew I was going to die alone so this is fine. Bucky had Steve again, so once his mind was in the right place he wouldn't care that I was gone. Logan would get over my death quickly; Wade would be upset but then get right back to his annoying self; and Tony…_  
_Well? What about Tony? We weren't in a relationship, hell we weren't even friends, but… what if he feels something for me like I feel for him? the attractions there, it practically radiates off of him whenever we're in the same general vicinity. But he wouldn't care- he's gonna get back Pepper anyways._  
_So, death seemed pretty inviting now._  
_I could see him now, his ice cold hand reaching out to me, gripping my arm tightly as he pulled me away towards heaven or hell. Maybe even purgatory. I deserve the worst place ever to spend eternity. My body was limp in his grip. Or was it my soul? Considering he is death he'd be dragging away my soul. I was set on the ground and then he began to push on my chest, repeating his actions every few seconds. This wasn't death, he wouldn't be trying to save me._  
_Why did I feel like I was going to throw up?_  
I coughed and spit out water, my eyes opening as air returned to my lungs. I sputtered and turned on my side, coughing still.   
"There she is," a voice said as they laid a hand on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam smiling down at me. I moved to sit up and he helped me. "Easy there."  
I looked around, we were by the river bank, Steve and Bucky next to us. I crawled my way over to the pair. I saw Bucky's chest rise and fall gently, the impact must have knocked him out and Steve pulled him from the river. I rested my hand on his stomach and laid my forehead on the back of my hand.  
"We can't stay here," I said sitting back up and looking at Steve.  
He nodded. "I have an idea of where to go. Can you walk?"   
I nodded. "I can manage. You got him or do you need help?" I said, removing my hand from Bucky's abdomen.   
"I got him. If not, Sam'll help me."  
I nodded and pushed myself up and stood on shaky legs. "Fuck that took a lot out of me." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I took a deep breath. "Well, let's get a move on. I'll be fine in an hour or so."  
Sam and Steve hauled Bucky to his feet. The next few movements we had were like a daze to me. I very vaguely remembered anything. But now we were sitting in a warehouse waiting for Bucky to wake up.  
I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I could feel the energy start to flow in my body; all my potential energy coming back to it's full level, well- it's more than the normal level.  
I opened my eyes and held my hand out, the magenta energy coming out the palm of my hand like a flame from a lighter.   
"All better?" Steve asked, looking down at me.   
I nodded. "All recharged like a battery," I smiled.  
He held his hand out to me and pulled me up. He smiled back at me, but it fell from his face when he looked at my neck. "Did-"  
"Relax Steve, I've had worse." I waved him off. "Plus he didn't do it; he was being controlled. Trust me, I'd know."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
I sighed and crossed my arms as I looked over to Bucky who was sitting on the ground, his metal arm clamped in a vice. "All his time spent as the Winter Soldier wasn't of his own will- all the things he did was because Hydra was controlling him. The guy went in there and triggered him somehow… He was controlling him."  
"That I can figure," Steve said with a clenched jaw. "What'd you mean by 'trust me, I'd know'?"  
One of the stipulations of my 'superhuman charm', as Bucky likes to call it, is that it only works if the person I'm charming doesn't know about it, but I couldn't just tell Steve about it, I might just wanna make him do stupid stuff in the future.  
"A lot of my friends have had their minds controlled, it's kinda noticeable. Especially if you know what they were like before, it's easy to tell in their eyes." I looked back at Bucky as Steve looked out the door.  
"Well, next time I think you should stay put. You could have gotten seriously hurt." He said with crossed arms.  
"You worryin' about lil ol' me, Captain?" I smiled.  
Steve smirked slightly. "Just a little bit, miss (L/n)."  
"Hey, guys!" Sam called. We both turned and made our way over to him. When we get over there, Bucky is up and staring at us, so we stare back.   
"Steve." Bucky whispered.   
"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Your mom's name was Sarah… You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky smiled.  
"Can't read that in a museum." Steve smirked.   
I looked at Sam who scoffed.  
"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?"  
Bucky looked at Sam. "What did I do?"  
"Well you choked (Y/n), for one," Sam answered. "And-"  
Bucky looked at me with wide eyes.  
"You did a lot, Buck," I nodded. "But it wasn't your fault."  
"Oh, God, I knew this would happen." He shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words." He clenched his fists.  
I walked over to him and crouched next to him, resting my hand gently on his back. "Who was he?"  
Bucky shook his head. "I don't know."  
Steve crossed his arms. "People are dead, Buck. The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know.'"  
I gave Steve a glare. "The guy just came into his own fucking conciousness, give him a little bit of time."  
Bucky looked at Steve then to me. "He wanted to know about Siberia." He looked at Sam. "Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."  
"Why would he need to know that?" Sam asked with furrowed brows.   
Bucky sighed. "Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier."  
I shared a look with Sam and Steve. The Winter Soldier was a killing machine, and we all thought that it was only Bucky, but now knowing there is more than just the one… well that's gonna complicate a lot of things. This was not going to go well.

  
*******

  
We all sat and listened to Bucky tell us about the other Winter Soldiers and what Hydra did to them all. I looked at Bucky when he finished.  
"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum." He said looking down at the ground. His arm was no longer in the vice; and regret was just radiating off of him.  
"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked.  
Bucky looked at him and shook his head. "Worse."  
"The doctor, could he control them?" Steve asked, hands on his hips.  
Bucky nodded. "Enough."  
"Said he wanted to see an empire fall." I repeated his words and looked up at Steve, he gave a nod, his jaw tense.  
Bucky looked at me. "With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize." He shook his head. "They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming."  
Sam stepped up to Steve, and I followed. "This would have been a lot easier a week ago." He whispered.  
Steve shook his head. "If we call Tony…"  
I rested my hands on my hips and laughed. "Haha, No." I looked at him with a straight face. "He will _not_ believe us."  
"Even if he did…" sam began  
"Who knows if the fucking Accords would let him help." I crossed my arms and looked at Steve.  
"We're on our own." He frowned, but nodded.  
Sam held up his hand. "Maybe not. I know a guy."  
I looked at him. "I know lots of guys too… I could probably get a few of them over here; as long as y'all don't mind mutants."  
Steve looked at me. "Maybe we shouldn't have so many of you in the same place, y'know with the government basically out for your kind."  
I nodded. "Right, right… but Logan would be willing to help, he doesn't care if he gets caught or anything. But…" I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Actually no, if someone stands in his way he'll kill them and that will only exacerbate the situation." I shook my head. "Yeah, Sam let's go with your guy." Steve and Sam shared a look and chuckled at my antics. My cheeks burning a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tony's P.O.V._

I stood in the office with Natasha sitting in a chair at the table. I looked down at my phone to see if anyone we sent out had any sight on Steve and his merry band of criminals. The helicopter ended up in pieces in the river and the four of them were missing.  
_I hope (Y/n) was okay though, hopefully she wasn't dead. She's enhanced. That's why she was against the accords. That's why she chose Cap's side. That's why she was upset that I signed. It's not like I can just take my name off it now, though. If only I-_  
Secretary Ross walked in, pulling me from my thoughts. "I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?"  
I looked at him. "We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."  
Ross shook his head. "You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective."   
I raised my eyebrows.   
"I'm putting Special Ops on this." Ross glanced at Natasha.  
Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. "What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you _kill_ Steve Rogers?"  
_That will cause a public uproar._ I thought as I sat down.  
"If we're provoked." He answered. "Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers and that girl."  
My lips twitched slightly at the mention of her.  
"There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math." Ross said looking down at me.  
"All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross." I looked up at him. "You gotta let us bring them in."  
Ross rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How would that end any differently from the last time?"  
"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed."  
He stood there, looking down at me contemplating my offer. "36 hours." He finally said. "Barnes." He began to walk away. "Rogers." He looked at Natasha. "Wilson." He rested his hand on the door and looked at me. "And (L/n)."  
I nodded. "Thank you, sir." He left the room and I sighed. I rubbed my hand down my face.  
_If I brought in (Y/n), she wouldn't sign the accords; she'd then be locked up for a decent amount of time. Like forever. I couldn't bring her in… maybe just let her go on the run like when she was a mercenary and got into some trouble._  
_But was I ready to let her go? I mean I just met her and I already feel a specific way about her. She came into my life at a time where I'm struggling, where I'm… broken. A shell of everything I used to be. I truly felt like she'd be able to make me feel whole._  
_So… am I ready to let her go?_  
I felt my chest tightening at the thought of never seeing her again. I ran my hand down my chest and slumped in the chair, and sighed.  
"My left arm is numb, is that normal?" I asked, looking to Natasha.  
She patted me on the shoulder. "You alright?"  
I rested my hand on my chest and nodded. "Always." Aside from my massive black eye and a cut on his to my eyebrow I was fine, physically. Emotionally? Mentally? Not so much. "36 hours, jeez."  
"We're seriously understaffed."  
I leaned back in the chair. "Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?" I raised a brow and looked at her.  
Natasha smirked slightly. "No. You really think he'd be on our side?"  
"No." I said, barely audible.   
_But maybe… no… he's a kid. But Cap might not put up that big a fight if it's a kid._  
Natasha shrugged. "I have an idea."  
I nodded. "Me too." I looked up at her. "Where's yours?"  
"Downstairs." She looked at me confused. "Where's yours?"  
I smiled slightly. _Off to Queens I go_.

  
*******

  
_(Y/n)'s P.O.V._

I ran a hand through my hair. There's a chance that I might die- but that's fine. I could spend the rest of my life being detained in a government prison- but that's also fine. I just need to prove that Bucky is innocent then lay low for a bit; but clearing his name is the most important thing on my agenda.   
I sat in the back seat with Bucky, Sam in the front, as we watched Steve interact with Sharon.   
I rested my head back against the seat. _I wish I had my phone to at least tell Logan that I might die but it's fine. Or just to tell him that I was alright and that I'll come visit him, just so he doesn't worry._   
Then my thoughts drifted to Tony. _Was he looking for us? Was he worried we were hurt? Did him, Natasha and T'Challa get in trouble for trying to stop Bucky?_ I had so many questions running through my head.  
Bucky leaned forward. "Can you move your seat up?"  
"No." Sam kept his eyes strained forward.  
I chuckled. "Steve had to pick this car? Could've gone with something a little roomier."  
"What're you complaining for? This seems like a car you'd have just not as worn down," Sam said looking over his shoulder at me.  
I smirked. "I would _never_ have this car. Before I went to Bucharest I had a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429."  
"That's a sweet car." Sam chuckled and looked back out the windshield. "Where is it now?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know - I left it with my ex, and knowing him it's probably long gone." I chuckled lightly. "Probably in a junkyard smashed to bits because he's an awful driver."  
Bucky glanced at me; he knew about Wade and my life before Bucharest, and he always insisted that I was still hung up on the merc with a mouth. Me talking about Wade in such a friendly manner probably didn't help stop him from thinking that.  
We all focused forward on Steve and Sharon as they kissed.  
"Gross…" I muttered.   
"Leave him alone, she's the first girl he's liked since the 40's." Bucky chuckled and pushed my shoulder lightly.   
They exchanged a few more words before Sharon handed Steve over our gear as well as my backpack. Steve made his way back to the car with a dorky smile on his face. He sat in the driver's seat and started the car.  
We were silent as he drove to the place we were meeting the other members of our team, Sam's guy and two people Steve called. The meeting place was the 6th level of a parking garage at the airport. It wouldn't be vacated, but it was only a matter of time before the call came in. Steve parked next to a van. The four of us got out of the small car, Bucky staying back.  
"Cap." A man with short blond hair said with a smile as he and Steve hugged, this was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.   
"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve said as he took a step back.  
I looked to the woman standing next to Clint, she stared back at me. This was Wanda Maximoff, and she was trying to read my mind. I smirked and looked back to Clint.  
Clint smiled. "Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt."  
Steve looked at Wanda. "Thanks for having my back."  
She looked up at him. "It was time to get off my ass."  
Steve crossed his arms. "How about our other recruit?"  
Clint rubbed the back of his neck before he opened the back door to the van. "He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good."  
A man with black hair groggily got up and out of the van. "What timezone is this?" He squinted.  
"Come on. Come on." Clint said, ushering him up.  
Scott Lang, Sam's guy, took Steve's hand with an amazed look. "Captain America."  
"Mr. Lang." Steve nodded.   
"It's an honor." Scott said, still shaking Steve's hand. "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." He let go of Steve's hand and turned to look at Wanda. "I know you, too. You're great!" He turned back and felt his shoulders. "Jeez."  
I leaned towards Sam. " _This_ is your guy?"  
Sam shook his head. "Give him a chance, he's got amazing tech."  
I nodded and crossed my arms. "Probably should've called my guy…"  
Sam chuckled lightly as we looked back to Scott.  
"Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so… thinks for thanking of me." He turned to sam. "Hey, man!"  
"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam smiled.  
"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…"  
Sam cut him off. "It was a great audition, but it'll... it'll never happen again."  
"Steve, who's this?" Wanda asked motioning to me.  
I held out my hand to her. "(Y/n) (L/n)." She took my hand and shook it, Clint gave me a nod.  
Wanda stared at me and squinted her eyes. "I can't read you…"  
"Static interference." I nodded.  
"What?" Clint asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"It's one of my abilities, the copious amounts of charged potential energy in my body grants me the ability to build up charges of static electricity that shields my mind from detection and intrusion." I explained glancing at Steve then back to Wanda.   
Clint, Wanda and Scott stared at me in confusion.   
I held up my hand forming an energy blast. "I'm a mutant." I explained.   
"That makes sense." Scott nodded. "Well, it doesn't really, but it's cool. You're pretty awesome."  
I smiled at him as I made the energy disappear. "They tell you what we're up against?"  
"Something about some… psycho-assassins?" Scott asked.   
Steve nodded. "We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man."  
"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott shrugged.  
I raised my eyebrows. _Well, at least I know that I'm not the only person other than Bucky that's had trouble with the law before this._  
"We should get moving." Bucky said from the car.  
"We got a jet lined up." Clint explained.   
A voice came over the PA. "Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren. **_(This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately)_**."  
"They're evacuating the airport." I said looking over at Bucky. He nodded.  
"Stark." Sam frowned.   
Scott looked around, confused. "Stark?"  
Steve looked at us. "Suit up." He, Sam and I walked back over to our crappy car. Steve opened the trunk and I pulled out my bag.  
"So am I just supposed to strip in front of y'all. Cuz I got no problem with it, but you guys probably want to keep your head in the game, not have it filled with provocative thoughts." I joked.   
Steve, Bucky and Sam looked at each other then back to me; that statement made them all a little flustered.  
I chuckled. "Relax, I'll just change in the car." I took off my shoes and opened the door then climbed into the backseat. In reality I could have just asked Clint if I could change in the van, but I didn't really know him, so I didn't want to bother him.  
I took off my jacket then pulled off my shirt, I looked down at my abdomen and ran a finger over the scar by my hip, then the one up by my shoulder. I pulled on the black crop top, then pulled off my Jean's. I pulled on the pants to my outfit, they leather like everything else. I climbed into the front seat and pulled on my boots before getting out of the car.  
I held the jacket to my super suit in my hand as I stood next to Bucky and Steve.  
"I didn't know you had scars." Bucky said looking at the two scars I was looking at earlier.  
I shrugged. "I have more than just these two. It's no big deal." I pulled on my jacket and began to lace the front.

"How'd you get those two though?" Steve asked.  
"My job before I left the states. Let's just say Hydra agents suck at shooting." I chuckled. I reached into my bag and grabbed my staff as well as a deck of playing cards.   
"What're you gonna do with those?" Scott asked as he, Clint and Wanda joined us. "Is it close up Magic? _Please_ tell me it's close up magic."  
I shook my head. "No. They're just from a friend," I said looking over the pack of New Orleans playing cards. "Plus it's like having 52 explosives tucked away in a little pocket. I always save 'em for last." I smiled as I shoved them into my back pocket.  
"Are they tiny bombs?" Clint asked.  
"She can charge inanimate objects with energy and use them as explosive projectiles." Bucky explained.   
I nodded. "So if things start to go boom, just know it was either a last resort or I needed a distraction."  
Wanda smirked slightly. "It's nice to have another one with powers around. The Avengers are great and all, but… having someone around with powers in a way like mine is a nice change."  
I smiled at her before she walked away with Clint after Steve passed out comms. I put mine in my ear and bit my lip, I really wanted to get a hold of Logan before we left, but I don't think that I'd get the chance to.  
"You okay?" Steve asked as we were getting ready to leave.  
I tightened my grip on my staff. "Yeah, I'm good." Steve patted me on the back and we walked off to get into position. 


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing that Tony was here, and that it was probably going to be a fight to get to the helicopter that Clint had set up, Steve had come up with a plan that separated all of us but at least kept us in pairs so that made me feel a little better. I would have preferred to stay with Bucky because I promised to help him, but being with steve was good too… oh, and Scott was here.  
Steve looked at me. "Ready?"  
"Not really. But it doesn't matter, does it?" I smirked as I put my staff onto my back. Steve smiled and made sure everyone else was in position.   
"You ready, Lang?" I asked as he put his helmet on.   
" _Of course, energy lady._ " Scott nodded. He pressed a button on his suit and shrunk down. I raised my eyebrows and picked up the tiny Scott Lang.  
"Very impressive Mr. Lang," I said as I set him on Steve's shield.   
" _Why, thank you._ "  
"Alright, let's go." Steve nodded my way.   
I nodded and we walked through an underpass and saw the helicopter we were supposed to leave in. Steve and I jogged our way onto the private runway, heading to the helicopter. However, an electro-disabler slammed onto it causing Steve and I to look up.  
We saw Iron Man and the fake Iron Man (that I now know as War Machine) landed.  
Tony retracted his helmet and made eye contact with me. His eyes held relief, but I could sense that he was feeling something else as well… he was feeling conflicted.   
I winced when I noticed his black eye. Shit, I knew he had a few scrapes from his battle with Bucky, but I didn't think he'd have that huge black eye.  
"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" He asked, looking at War Machine.  
" _Definitely weird._ "  
Steve looked at Tony. "Hear us out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."  
This was the plan, we were to distract them the best we could while the others stole their Quinjet.   
Just then T'Challa leapt over a truck and landed in a cliche superhero pose before standing up. "Captain. Miss (L/n)."  
"Your highness." Steve and I said in unison.  
"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony looked at Steve and I.  
Steve shook his head. "You're after the wrong guy."  
"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."  
I rolled my eyes. "And there are five more super soldiers just like him. We can't let the doctor find them first, Tony… We can't."  
Natasha walked up behind Steve and I, we both turned to look at her. "Steve… you know what's about to happen. You both do. Do you guys really wanna punch your way out of this one?"  
I looked at Steve and gave a shrug and a small nod then looked back to Tony.  
Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, I've run out of patience." He brought his hands up to his mouth. "Underoos!" He yelled.  
A small figure in a red and blue suit swung in behind Steve and I on what seems like a web? The person then shot another web and stole Steve's shield (And scott), then shot mine and Steve's hands, binding them.  
"Nice job, kid." Tony praised.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "A _kid_?" I whispered. "The fuck man?"  
_Why bring a kid to fight adults? This kid probably doesn't even know what's going on._  
"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's- it's perfect. Thank you." The kid ranted.  
I rolled my eyes, that was the reason that I didn't stay at the X Mansion that long, kids were just annoying.   
Tony shook his head and glanced at the kid. "Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."  
"Okay. Cap… Captain. Big fan. Miss, I- I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you're pretty cool. I'm Spider-Man." Spider-Man introduced himself, I could feel that he was nervous.  
"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just…" Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, everyone." Spider-Man gave a small wave.  
"...Good job." Tony sighed.  
Steve smirked slightly. "You've been busy."  
I looked down at my hands and then up to Tony as I started to form a little energy in my hands. This is why you don't restrain my hands.  
"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony frowned. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep…" he paused his eyes glancing towards me then back to Steve. "...I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."  
_Whelp, that doesn't really mean anything to me. I'm not an Avenger. Hell, I wasn't even an X-Men. But not gonna lie, I thought Tony was going to address me in some way too but.. guess not._  
"You did that when you signed." Steve frowned.  
I nodded. "That's a _great_ point." I looked at Tony and nodded my head in Steve's direction. "I like that point."  
Tony shook his head at me and sighed. "Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. **_Now_**! Because it's _us_ or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite." He yelled.  
Steve looked at me. I looked at him then we both looked back to Tony.   
"Come on..." Tony pleaded.  
" _We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway_." Sam radioed.  
Steve gave a small nod and held up his hands, allowing Clint to shoot it off. I used my energy blast to get the web off. Tony turned around towards where the arrow came from and put his helmet back on.  
"Alright, Lang." I said over the comm.  
" _You got it._ " Scott then turned big, kicked Spider-Man in the chin, flipped and took the shield and ran back to Steve and I.  
" _I believe this is yours, Captain America_." He said dramatically as he handed over the shield. I smirked and looked at Tony.  
Just then Tony and War Machine lifted off the ground, Tony flying away and War Machine hovering above us.  
" _Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes."_ War machine said.   
"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa yelled sprinting away.  
I looked at Steve. "Who do I take down Cap, the kid or the one who can fly?"  
"Whatever one you think you can handle." He said as he ran after T'Challa.   
I looked up at War Machine. "I'm not gonna hit a kid, so… Scott, you sure you can handle Natasha?"  
" _Yeah, I got her. You fight the metal guy,_ " he waved me off as he turned to face the red head.  
I cracked my knuckles and sent an energy blast towards War Machine, his suit must have warned him because he quickly dodged it. I raised an eyebrow as I waited what he was going to so in return. Maybe he was talking over the comms with his team.  
I sent another blast, because I couldn't use my staff- not when he's flying. This one hit him and sent him flying. He landed into a truck causing a huge dent.  
I winced. "Ouch… my bad." I turned to see natasha best Scott who had miniaturized. I turned back to war machine to see him walking towards me in his suit. I grabbed the staff off my back, thankful that it was made out of Adamantium. I swung it at him, but he dodged it.  
" _Look, I don't want to hurt you. I'm in a huge suit of metal and your not protected by anything really_." He said.  
"I've fought bigger than you, metal or not. C'mon dude, don't be a wimp." I said, blasting him in the chest with some energy then striking him with my staff, once again he went flying.  
I looked around and noticed the spider kid was gone. _Fuck_.. he probably went after Bucky and Sam; Tony was fighting Wanda and Clint; steve was fighting T'Challa; and Scott was dueling with Natasha. _Why did I have to fight the guy who won't hit me back?_  
I saw War Machine in the air again, but this time holding a mace, he smacked it against Steve's shield.   
"Coming to you, Cap," I said over the comm and running towards him. I jumped into the air and kicked the man clad in metal square in the chest, sending him flying and away from Steve, who threw T'Challa a great distance away.  
Steve looked at me. "Thanks." He said breathing a little heavily.   
"Was nothing. The guy wouldn't hit me back so," I shrugged, "guess he's too afraid to hit a girl."  
Steve smiled slightly.  
" _Hey, Cap, heads up!_ " Scott yelled as he threw Steve a miniature truck. " _Throw it at this. Now!_ " Scott directed as he threw something else. Steve threw the truck and it enlarged as it hit whatever Scott threw. It was tumbling toward War Machine.  
The truck landed and exploded.  
Scott ran up to us. " _Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck_."   
I looked at him then back to the explosion. "I could've done that a long time ago, dude."  
" _Uh... sorry_." Scott called as the three of us ran away. We met up with Clint, Wanda, Sam and Bucky.   
"There's our ride." Clint said as we all spotted the Quinjet.   
"Come on!" Steve yelled. We all ran towards the jet, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Of course it wouldn't be.  
A fizzing stream of energy sliced across the runway causing us to stop. I looked up and saw Vision hovering over us.  
"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." He said as Tony's team arrived.  
I clenched my jaw. If they wanted a fight so be it, but we're not the bad guys here. My grip tightened on my staff and I glanced st Steve. "You ready, Cap?"  
He gave a small nod.  
"What do we do?" Sam asked.  
Steve gripped his shield. "We fight."


End file.
